


《Kings and Queen》

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Orm发情了，但他犯了些错误，这让Drogo和Arthur几乎同时妒火中烧。





	《Kings and Queen》

Orm浑身赤裸着蜷缩在床上，热意灼烧着他的身体，情欲热潮在血管中翻涌燃烧使他仿佛正置身于夏季正午的荒漠中，他颈后的Omega腺体红肿发烫，雪松、麝香和海藻的味道不受控制地涌出并占领了整间卧室。

Orm知道他的发情期并不稳定——长期使用抑制剂的副作用——但他丝毫没有意料到热潮会来的如此突然，而他的兄长，他的Alpha，Arthur，此时却因正义联盟的紧急召集而无法及时出现在他身边 安抚他，填满他。Orm呻吟着将自己埋进沾有Arthur的信息素的枕头和软被里，贪婪地嗅着Alpha信息素的气味。

“Arthur”，Omega颤抖着手指打开通讯器，他的声音粗砺得像摩擦过水泥地板的石块，“我需要你，现在。”

“出什么事了，Ormi？”

仅仅是听到Arthur的声音就让Orm湿的不行，床单将他泛红敏感的肌肤摩擦得生疼。

“我的发情期到了。”没等Arthur回答，Orm就关闭了通讯器。没有标记了自己的Alpha陪伴在身边的发情期，每一分每一秒对于Orm来说都是折磨。他的阴茎勃起，流出的前液将被子和床单濡湿了一小块，无法宣泄带来的疼痛让Orm焦躁不已，他头昏脑胀，阴茎硬得发疼，急需Arthur填满的后穴也饥渴得发疼。Orm急促喘息着，他一边用阴茎抵着身下的床单磨蹭，一边死死地抓着Arthur的枕头，试图借此抵抗汹涌的热潮和疼痛。

他已经湿透了，空虚的穴口不断流出粘稠的肠液润湿他的臀间和腿间，甚至连被他夹在双腿间的属于Arthur的被子和床单也被Omega黏湿的肠液浸湿，显现出一片淫靡的水渍。

热潮几乎将他的理智和清醒焚烧殆尽，Orm现在只能想到Arthur那根该死的阴茎和Alpha的结，以及Alpha操自己的美妙记忆，他太想要了。因此，当Orm在听到卧室房门被打开并且闻到颇为熟悉的Alpha信息素时，Orm以为是Arthur回来了。

“Arthur”，Orm舒展自己的身体，主动打开双腿松开被夹在腿间的被子，乖顺地露出颈后红肿的、印着Arthur的牙印的Omega腺体，催促仍站在门口不动的Alpha填满他，侵占他。但当Alpha用阴茎从背后侵入他之后，Orm才终于意识到这不是Arthur。

“……Drogo？”

在得知Orm正陷于发情期之后，Arthur翘掉了正义联盟的会议——他敢肯定正在宣布瞭望塔新规则的蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼——几乎是立刻就赶回了家中，但就在匆忙撞开他和Orm的卧室门后的一瞬间，Arthur愣住了——Orm被Drogo，另一个平行宇宙中的自己压在身下操干，他浑身通红，赤裸的身体上布满了吻痕，臀肉上沾满了肠液、阴茎前液以及其他液体，Omega的小腿腿搭在Drogo的腰上并随着Alpha操干的速度轻轻摇晃——Alpha本能先于理智做出了反应，Arthur咆哮着露出尖牙并释放出自己的Alpha信息素试图恐吓压在Orm身上的另一个“自己”。尽管Drogo是另一个宇宙中的自己，但Arthur可不认为他就有资格触碰他的Alpha，他的伴侣，他咆哮着冲了过去威胁要撕碎Drogo。

Drogo很快也停下挺动的腰部，粗壮的阴茎从Orm被操得湿软的后穴中拔出，黏湿的肠液缺少阴茎的堵塞后从后穴里不断涌出，将本就一团糟的床单弄得更湿。两个Alpha低吼着向对方冲了过去并在床边扭打起来，他们的脸上都被对方狠狠地揍了几拳，两股相似但又有所不同的极具侵略性的Alpha信息素在空气中撕扯着，这使得本就处于发情期并且刚刚才被好好的操着的Orm更加难受，他急促地喘息着，抬高腰部，屈起双腿，将三根手指插进空虚得发疼的后穴里快速抽插，操开湿热的肠肉，试图借此抚慰发情期的空虚感和疼痛。

但Arthur和Drogo的Alpha信息素太过浓烈了，整间屋子都被他们的信息素塞满。这对一个处于发情期的Omega来说毫无疑问是无法忍受的，Orm颤抖着，更多的情欲渴望涌了出来。

“够了！”，Orm吼道，热潮焚烧着他的理智和身体，带来如浪潮般的空虚和痛苦，他抽出插在湿热后穴中被肠液和Drogo残留在他肠道里的阴茎前液浸得湿漉漉的手指，情热几乎将他全身的水分蒸发至尽，其余的则化为了汗水和肠液，而面前两个极为出色的Alpha一边用他们该死的信息素勾引他一边却只顾着扭打争斗，他保证，要是这两个混蛋再继续打下去却不满足他的渴求，在他们把对方打趴下去之前，他会因发情期带来的空虚和疼痛先倒下，“要么给我抑制剂然后滚出去，要么先停下你们往对方脸上砸的拳头过来帮我！”

Arthur和Drogo都做出了让步，这也是为什么现在Orm被两个Alpha夹在中间，Arthur把他的阴茎插在Orm的后穴里抽插操干，而Drogo则搂着Omega，让Orm一边背靠着他的胸膛，一边用手掌替他撸动勃起已久，还沾着Orm的肠液的阴茎。两个Alpha选择在这时暂时停战，优先满足他们的Omega的渴求，尽管准确来说Drogo并没有标记Orm，但Arthur是Orm的Alpha，从某种层面上来说，Drogo也算是Orm的Alpha——毕竟他们是不同宇宙中的同一个人。

Arthur一边挺腰操开紧绞的湿热肠肉，一边用手指顺着Orm脊背的凹陷处向下滑动，他猛地握住手感绝佳的臀肉肆意揉搓，将Orm的屁股拉向自己，他的手掌被臀肉上的汗水和肠液沾湿，指缝间也黏糊一片。Arthur在发现Drogo似乎是想要亲吻Orm时抢先吻住他的Omega，他舔吻弟弟的唇瓣，与他的舌头纠缠，同时，Alpha的阴茎也快速且凶猛地操开Omega的肠肉，碾压过肠道上的前列腺，一下又一下地往深处撞去。没有哪个Alpha看见自己的Omega与别的Alpha上床会不嫉妒的发狂，哪怕那个Alpha是另一个“自己”。嫉妒和占有欲让Arthur愈发用力地操着Orm，揉捏他的腰部和臀肉，轻拍Omega的屁股，他试图借此宣示他的主权，让另一个“自己”离他的Omega远些。

Drogo同样不甘示弱，他握住Orm圈住他的阴茎的手掌，掌控Omega撸动的节奏和速度。Alpha亲吻Omega的颈侧，用牙齿和唇瓣在上面留下了深浅不一的牙印和吻痕，他低吼着回应Arthur的挑衅，随后在Arthur不得不停止亲吻Orm好让Omega喘口气时，他捏住Orm的下巴迫使Omega侧脸接受他的亲吻撕咬。不像Arthur喜欢用同时兼并温柔与狂野的性爱征服Orm，Drogo更偏爱粗暴的做爱方式和些许的疼痛。

身体被爱抚的舒爽和后穴被用力操干的快感令Orm忍不住高声呻吟，他一边扭动腰肢迎合Arthur的操干，让屁股撞在Arthur的下腹上，一边抬头与Drogo接吻，用手掌抚慰Alpha的阴茎。他低哑地呻吟喘息着，腰肢和被架在Arthur肩头的小腿因为快感而微微发颤，Orm觉得自己快被快感和阵阵刺痛感撕碎了，快感宛如暴风雨夜海啸般摧毁了他的理智清醒，因为两个Alpha的抚慰操干而愈发滚烫的热潮使他沦为欲望的容器，隐秘的想法和渴望在混乱的脑子里逐渐清晰，他能想到的一切只有Arthur和Drogo该死的阴茎，他想要他们结住他，他想被他们填满。

每当Arthur将阴茎往更深处操进的时候，Orm的视线就开始发昏，快感太多了，他似乎无法再支撑自己，但他身后的Drogo却不允许他倒下，多拉斯的Alpha强硬的撑着他的身体，爱抚他的胸膛，揉捏拉扯胸膛上浅色的乳头，将乳头夹在指间挤压扯动并用指甲扣弄乳尖，Drogo揉着Orm的胸肉，用力地似乎是想要把这两块胸肌揉软，让它们化在他的掌心。Omega小声尖叫着，后穴不断收缩吸吮着Arthur的阴茎，湿滑火热的肠肉绞着阴茎按摩挤压，试图讨好Alpha——终于，他高潮了，这个发情期里的第一次。精液喷洒在Arthur和Orm的小腹上，有一些甚至溅到了Alpha的下巴上，但Arthur一点也没慢下来，他甚至更快，更用力地操着仍在高潮的Orm，使得Omega的后穴涌出了更多的肠液喷在阴茎的冠状头部。

被阴茎不断撞击绵长的快感不断冲刷着Orm的脑子，他睁着因高潮而流出些许泪水的眼睛迷茫地盯着在自己身上飞快动作的Arthur，手掌也无知觉地继续撸着Drogo的阴茎，残存的理智让他感到羞耻，但Omega的本能却告诉Orm这好极了。Orm觉得自己像被撕成了两半，一半是羞耻在警告他，另一半则是欢愉在诱惑他——而这两种感受无疑都让Orm得到了更多快感。他抽噎呻吟着，腰部和屁股却扭得更加淫荡，圈在Drogo的阴茎上撸动的手也越来越快。

Drogo的左手放开Orm被揉的发红的胸脯，沿着Orm腰侧的曲线滑进Omega的臀缝中，手指则插进了Omega被Arthur的阴茎撑开的湿软后穴抽插起来。Orm被多斯拉克Alpha有些粗暴的动作疼得叫了一声，他的肠道猛地收紧，夹的Arthur闷哼一声。

Arthur皱眉，他不喜欢另一个自己触碰Orm，他的伴侣，但他并没有阻止Drogo的动作。他和多斯拉克Alpha在停止扭打时约定了，他们要一起操Orm陪伴Omega渡过发情期，而Arthur也想给Orm一个教训——他的Omega应该为认错了自己的Alpha受到一点小小的教训。他并没有被Drogo的手指干扰，反而愈发凶猛地操着Orm，操开湿滑顺软的肠肉，冠状头部撞在Omega在发情期时微微开启的生殖腔腔口，阴茎头部不断撞击、研磨腔口的软肉，逼得Orm溢出几声断断续续的柔软呻吟。

食指被湿热的肠道吮吸，夹在Arthur的阴茎和Orm的肠肉之间挤压，Drogo有些粗鲁地用食指开拓后穴。不一会儿，本就湿软的肠道变得更为软滑，柔顺的一紧一松地吸拉着食指，Drogo趁机将另外两根指头借着肠液的润滑操了进去仔细扩张——Alpha不想让他的月亮受伤。在注意到Orm的情绪因手指和阴茎是操干还有他们的爱抚而临近崩溃边缘时，Arthur用手掌圈住Omega那根再此勃起的阴茎抚慰，Alpha释放出自己的信息素包围在Orm身边安抚着自己的Omega，诱哄Orm放松身体，享受被操干的美妙快感。

情欲染上了Orm的眼角，他一边意识模糊地抗拒着这快感，一边又清醒地意识到有什么事情即将要发生——他无法阻挡的事。

在察觉到并起来的三根手指已经可以顺畅地插入去Orm以后，Drogo把Orm抱了起来，他的已经蹭着Omega被Arthur的阴茎操开的穴口磨蹭，准备一举插入。

“不……不，停下！”Orm惊慌起来，他试图躲开两个Alpha的钳制，但发情期让他的身体瘫软，而两个Alpha信息素的侵略则使他无力反抗，“我做不到，Arthur！Drogo！停下！”

但Arthur和Drogo都没有听他的。

Alpha的阴茎很快操了进去，两根同样尺寸客观的阴茎在Omega的肠道里飞速抽插操干，也许是因为他们是一个人，Arthur和Drogo在每次抽插时都会保证有一根阴茎操在Orm的后穴里，把Omega填的满满的。Omega软糯的生殖腔腔口在猛烈地撞击操干下，被撞开，挤进了Arthur的阴茎的冠状头部。

冠状头部被生殖腔腔口完美契合地容纳吮吸着，比肠肉更紧致软糯的腔肉紧紧吸住Alpha的阴茎挤压，快速收缩着涌出更多湿滑粘稠肠液。Orm呻吟着，尖叫着，咒骂着，他甚至放下了自己的傲慢，哀求两个Alpha出去，请求他们不要同时操他，苍白的臀肉也被拍的通红，两根同样粗壮的阴茎操进他体内带来的疼痛感令他以为自己就要被撕裂了，但不可否认的是，这样被操弄的确也带来了绝妙的快感——他从未体验过的快感。

“帮……帮我，Arthur，我做不到”

“你可以的，Ormi”，Arthur亲吻Orm的脸颊和嘴角，他试图安抚Orm，“相信我，吾爱。”

Orm再一次抽噎着高潮了，他的阴茎在射出一股稀薄了许多的精液后软了下去，生殖腔也不断颤抖着收缩震颤，高潮带来的肠液喷在Alpha阴茎的冠状头部。Arthur爽的低吼一声，他握住Orm的腰拽着他往他的阴茎上狠狠撞了十几次，与此同时，Drogo适时退了出去——他们知道Orm的生殖腔不可能同时容纳两个人。Arthur的阴茎结锁住了Omega的生殖腔口，阴茎抽动着射出大股大股滚烫的精液，灌满Omega早已发育完备的生殖腔。

Orm被精液烫的再次迎来了小高潮，他的阴茎射出一小股透明的液体，生殖腔如同失禁一般涌出大量肠液淋在Arthur的阴茎头部。Orm已经失去了语言能力，只能无力地瘫软在两个Alpha的怀抱中啜泣呻吟，他被灌的满满的，小腹鼓起。

等阴茎结消退之后，Arthur退了出去，而Drogo再次操了进去，他紧紧握着Orm的腰，抓着Omega的屁股往他的阴茎上猛撞，他的阴茎操进已经被Arthur的精液灌满了的生殖腔里操干，享受被软糯腔肉吮吸讨好的快感。

不久后，Drogo也达到了高潮，他的Alpha阴茎结锁住了Orm并在生殖腔内喷射出大量滚烫的阴茎，而这时，Orm只能瘫软着缩在他们的怀抱中颤抖着身体，溢出几声可怜兮兮的呻吟。

“Jalan atthirari anni*”，Drogo贴在Orm的耳边说道。

他们同时倒在床上，Drogo从Orm的背后搂住Omega，而Arthur则将他的Omega搂紧怀里，让弟弟将汗湿的额头靠在他的胸膛上休息。

“这绝不能再发生第二次”，缓过来之后，Orm哑着嗓子说，他浑身上下酸痛的像是被潜水艇撞在身上一般，臀间的穴口似乎也因过度开发而暂时无法闭上，他浑身都是黏糊的液体。

“我也觉得绝对不能”，Arthur同意，他将Orm往自己的怀里带了带，“你该走了，Drogo，Ormi是我的Omega，不是你的。”

“我的月亮”，Drogo虔诚地亲吻着Orm的后颈，他看起来并没有离开的打算。没有一个Alpha打算离开，他们强硬地搂着Orm，宣示着自己的存在并准备好了为Orm发情期隔天的第二轮热潮争夺战斗。

但是第二天，第二轮热潮却并未如他们所愿到来。

Orm已经怀孕了。

end  
*多斯拉克语:我的月亮


End file.
